The Ultimate Bargaining Chip
by gleekforever63
Summary: Magnus constantly suggests new, colorful clothing for Alec, and Alec is getting sick of it. What will he do to convince Magnus to stop?


**Hey everybody! I have returned and I bring with me a brand new story! **

**This is simply what happens when I get bored in math class. I have many of these stories that I wrote in math, so I decided to share one with the world and if you like it, tell me and I will share others.**

**This (as many of my stories do) goes out to my bff, Brittany! I love you!**

**Please review!**

**Hugs, Chloe**

"I will not let you dress me up ever so stop asking!"

"But darling, you would look so hot in fuchsia and glitter!"

"No!"

It seemed that they had almost this exact same conversation every single day. One day, it would be hot pink; the next day would be neon yellow. One day, Magnus even suggested rainbow. Today it happened to be fuchsia. Glitter, of course, was always involved when it came to this sparkly warlock that Alec called his boyfriend. Magnus never stopped or gave up. He was overly persistent. At first, Alec didn't mind it much; he found it rather humorous and adorable in fact. But lately, he had gotten sick of it. But he thought that he may have found a way to get Magnus to lay off.

*3 days earlier*

They were walking through town, not going anywhere in particular, just holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

"So Magnus, I…"

"Oh. My. God!" Magnus rudely interrupted.

Alec sighed. "What Magnus?" He said, assuming that Magnus had seen a clothes store he liked, as this was his usual reaction to seeing one.

"Look!" he squealed while pointing excitedly across the street. His eyes were wide and he looked positively thrilled.

When Alec looked over, sure enough, a clothing store lied on the other side of the street, but that didn't seem to be what Magnus was pointing at.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"The bakery of course! Right there! They have the best cookies in the world! I would know considering I've been around for 800 years."

"What's so special about them?"

Magnus turned to stare at Alec, a look of pure horror masking his face.

"You mean to tell me that you've never had Lisa's Bakery cookies before?"

Alec slowly shook his head, slightly afraid of the warlock's reaction, and Magnus responded by immediately grabbing his wrist and dragging him across the street through oncoming traffic. He halted cars with a snap of his fingers, leaving the mundane puzzled as to what was going on.

They reached the other side of the street and Magnus marched straight into the bakery, dragging Alec stumbling along behind him. He forced Alec down into a chair at a table by the window and walked away towards the counter, returning moments later with two cookies in hand.

He sat down and commanded, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Alec did as he was asked. Magnus, breaking off a small piece of one cookie, placed it gently in Alec's open mouth.

"Eat that," Magnus commanded, waiting impatiently to see Alec's reaction.

Alec did and immediately his eyes snapped open.

"Wow! That is absolutely delicious!"

"I told you so! I told you so!" Magnus taunted, taking a bite of the other cookie.

Alec had found his new weapon.

*The next day*

Alec returned to the bakery when Magnus thought he was on Shadowhunter business to buy more of Magnus's beloved cookies. He bought as many as he could afford and hid them away at the home that he shared with Magnus.

Now, all he had to do was wait until the perfect opportunity came up to use them.

Two days later, his chance came.

*Present time*

Alec was glad when Magnus suggested that he wear glittery fuchsia. It gave him a chance to try out his new weapon.

"…. Fuchsia would look soooo…"

"Wait here," Alec commanded, and left the room, leaving Magnus believing that he had finally given in and was going to change clothes. Alec removed a single cookie from his secret stash and returned to the couch where he left Magnus sitting. He held the cookie hidden behind his back, out of Magnus's sight.

"What are you hiding from me Alexander?" Magnus said, clearly annoyed at the lack of glitter on his returning boyfriend.

"Oh, it's nothing," Alec teased, slowly withdrawing his hand holding the cookie from behind his back. Magnus, immediately recognizing the swirling design of Lisa's Bakery cookies, leaped up from where he was seated on the couch and lunged for the cookie in Alec's hand.

"Gimme! Gimme!"

Alec yanked the cookie just out of reach with one hand and placed his other hand on Magnus's chest to hold him back.

Magnus said in a whiney voice, "Alec, won't you share your cookie with your amazing, loving boyfriend who you love dearly and would do anything for?"

"I will," Alec paused, "on one condition."

Magnus perked up and pleaded, "What is it? I'll do anything! Annnnyyything!"

"Do you really want to know?" Alec teased.

"Yeeesssss! Please!"

"Okay, no more insulting my wardrobe or telling me what to wear for the rest of the day."

Magnus, suddenly remembered what they had been talking about before, pouted but said, "Fine… but you would look good. Now hand over the cookie or else!" He reached for the cookie again, only for Alec to pull it out of his grasp. Magnus frowned at him.

"Wait! Promise!"

"Fine! I promise not to insult your clothes now give me the cookie!"

Alec laughed and handed the cookie to Magnus. Magnus grabbed it and leaped back onto the couch, his grin giving away his obvious pleasure as he nibbled. When he finished his cookie, which only took a few seconds at most, he motioned for Alec to join him on the couch. Alec came and sat as close as possible to Magnus without actually sitting on him, still giggling at his boyfriend's excitement over a cookie. When he sat, Magnus immediately put an arm around him and kissed him briefly.

"I love you so so so much for bringing me that cookie."

"Well you just have to remember your promise."

"Oh that discussion is most definitely not over, After all, you only said for the rest of the day."

Alec sighed, smiling, and leaned into Magnus, placing his head on his shoulder, admitting silently that Magnus was right. Luckily, he had more cookies where that came from.

**OK guys, that's it! **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Yes, I know, Magnus could've easily just conjured up the cookies without Alec having to buy them for him, but I'm going to pretend that he forgot for this story.**

**Please tell me if you liked it so that I know if I should post my other stories that I wrote in math class.**

**For those of you who may read my story, New Kid, I promise to update as soon as possible, but I tend to have a lot of homework and this weekend is homecoming. But don't worry! I have not abandoned the story; I'm simply a slow writer/updater.**

**OK. I'll see you guys soon in my other stories **

**Bye bye, Chloe**


End file.
